Love, Hate, and everything in between
by CX-Debater
Summary: Do opposites really attrat. Well, with a little help from a group of friends, a fan club,a beautiful but demanding veela, and a satanic toad. This is a story of Lily and James, told by me. Who am I? Well read and find out.


Disclaimer: Though I wish, I do not own anything you have heard of before, the rest is mine, hehe.

Chapter 1: A train, a frog, and everything in between

My first day at Hogwarts, was interesting, to say the least. I didn't really know what to expect, but a rampaging frog, the Hogwarts express derailing, and a professor spattering my whole compartment with mud was definitely the last things to come to my mind. So naturally, that is exactly is what happened.

First, let me tell you who I am. My name is Terra Ann Potter, younger sister of James Potter. Well, okay, by younger I mean 2 minutes younger, but hey, who's counting. Just by looking at James and me, you could probably tell we're twins. We look a lot alike. We both have messy black hair (mine longer though), the same nose, same mouth, almost everything about us was the same, except I had blue eyes and he had hazel. We also both act exactly the same, always playing tricks on mum, dad, the neighbors, school friends, teachers, basically everybody that comes in a two mile span of us. We were so excited when we got our Hogwarts letters. Our school, Mungo's Magical Prep School, had taught us some basic spells and junk, but I wanted to learn real magic, not just how to remove warts or something. Mum and dad knew that we were going to go to Hogwarts; they both did, so they also taught us a few moves, not quite sure if that was legal, but oh well.

So we boarded the train bursting with excitement. We were finally going to get away from our parents! Not that they're bad parents; actually they are the best parents, but still, no one to tell us to stop fooling around and do our homework. It was a big thing. Well, James and I found an empty compartment and sat down, planning a prank. It was going to be big, like a welcome to school plank. Just to show the other students that Terra and James were there, and they better get used to it. In the middle of our plan making another boy came in. He had black hair, but his fell in his eyes with a natural grace. He looked at us and said

"Hey, can I sit here, all the other cabins are taken by either a group of morons or giggling girls" He said.

"Sure" James said, "But let me warn you, Terra can be a moron sometimes"

"Yeah, and James always acts like a giggling girl" I added.

"I don NOT" James said, turning bright red. Actually, I had heard James giggle a few times. The other boy just smiled and sat down.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Sirius Black" he said, looking at us.

"Cool, I'm James Potter, and this little annoying brat is Terra Potter." James said throwing me a disgruntled look.

"Twins?" Sirius asked, offhandedly

"No relation" I replied, smirking. Sirius grinned at me and turned back to James.

"So what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Well terra and I were just planning a sort start of school prank. We have some ideas so far, but nothing great" James answered. Sirius's eyes lit up.

"Hey, maybe I can help you. Not meaning to brag, but I do have a certain talent for pranks" he said smiling.

"Sure" I said, "We aren't having a lot of luck anyways" I said.

It turned out that Sirius really did have a flair for pranks. In no time the three of us collaborated about ten different pranks, each of them hilarious and just perfect. I hadn't even gotten to school but I was already having fun. Just then a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes came in.

"Can I sit here?" she asked shyly.

"What, too many morons and giggling girls?" Sirius asked. He and James laughed at her confused expression but I sort of took pity on her.

"Sure, you can. I'm Terra Potter. Those two idiots are Sirius Black and my brother James" I said. The girl smiled and sat down.

"Aw, Terra, you only knew me for about an hour and your already calling me a moron" Sirius said, pouting. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now that's real mature" he said sarcastically.

"I'm eleven, I don't have to be mature" I said, sticking my nose in the air. The other girl smiled.

"I'm Lily Evans by the way" she said softly.

"Nice to meet you" I said, smiling brightly at her. She was just a bit shy.

The door opened again and three people came in, a two boys and a girl.

"Oh look, it's Black" a boy with long, greasy black hair sneered.

"Oh, Snape, my favorite person" Sirius said back, his expression darkening.

"Oh, well since we're on the subject of happy little introductions, I'm Danavee Garrish, and this is my brother Danen" The girl said. She had long brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes.

"No way, I thought Terra and I would be the only twins" James said. "Now we'll have two sets."

"Well, we can still be the Gryffindor twins" I said "Well, as long as they don't get into Gryffindor too" I added.

"Nah, we're too smart for that. Ravenclaw all the way!" Danavee said, slipping in the seat across from me. "How do you you'll get into Gryffindor?" she asked.

"The Potters have been in Gryffindor since Hogwarts opened." James said, "what about you Sirius?" he asked. Sirius looked at the floor.

"The blacks have been in Syltherin always, but I don't even feel like part of the family really. It would be great to be in Gryffindor" he said.

"No, it would be a disgrace to your family" Snape said darkly.

"You're a disgrace to all wizards" Sirius said back to him. I bit back the urge to laugh. I had a feeling Snape would turn me into a toad if I did. Instead I turned to Lily, who had been watching us all with big eyes.

"How about you Lily, which house were your parents in?" I asked.

"Oh, my parents never went to Hogwarts, they aren't magical, no one in my family but me is" she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh great, just what Hogwarts needs, another mudblood" Snape said sneering. In a flash, both James and I were up, wands out, yelling different curses at him. How dare him call anybody that! When James and I were done with him, he resembled a big, red beetroot all puffed up, red with some green stuff sprouting out of his head. He looked at us with loath and stormed out. We turned back to the other kids, who were staring at us, bug eyed.

"You can do spells?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Awesome" he said.

We took our seats again, Danavee still looking at us with huge eyes. Lily looked surprised, confused, and a bit happy. I guess she was just glad we stuck up for her or something. Well just after everything was coming back to normal we heard a sudden jolt and we all slid sideways, me landing on top of Sirius and Lily landing on top of me.

"What's going on?" James asked from underneath Danavee and Danen.

"I…I think the train just derailed" Danen said. It was the first time I had heard him talk.

"Derailed…Derailed! Oh no, that's real bad" Lily said worried.

"Hey, it's fine. The conductor will probably just magic it back on track" James said.

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting that I'm in the magical world now" Lily said, "It all kind of seems like a dream still"

"Well it's time to wake up and smell the pumpkin juice, cause you're going to be hear for the rest of your life" James said.

"Speaking of pumpkin juice, isn't it time for lunch?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, as soon as they get this train back on track" Danen said.

"How hard can it be, just wave a wand and mutter a few hocus pocus words" Lily said.

"Hocus…what?" James asked. Everybody but Lily looked at each other, confused.

"It must be a muggle thing" I said.

"Muggle? What's that?" Lily asked.

"A non-magical person" Sirius answered.

Then once again the door opened and a distraught boy wit blonde hair came in. He looked at us, who were still lying on top of each other in a big pile. We all quickly scrambled off to our own seats.

"Have any of you seen my toad?" he asked in a frantic voice. We shook our heads.

"Oh, I keep losing him. Mum says I'm a bit forgetful. Well, my name is Fran Longbottom, if you see a toad, will you please tell me." He said

"Sure thing" James said.

Frank turned around and on the back of his robes hung a toad. It was pretty small and a greenish yellow that reminded me of puke. I was just about to tell Frank that his toad was hanging off the back of his robes when the thing looked at me and hissed, it's long, forked tongue sliding through its razor sharp teeth. Frank was too nervous to hear the hissing I guess.

I turned to James who had a mix of amazement and amusement.

"Did that toad just hiss at me?" I asked him

"Yeah, I think he did" he answered.

Just as Frank opened the door and went out of the compartment, the toad jumped off his back. We were left in the compartment with this toad from hell. It looked at us with its red eyes and jumped. Lily screamed, Danavee hid herself behind Danen and Danen hid himself behind James. The toad narrowly missed me and landed an Sirius, sinking its sharp teeth into his forearm. Sirius screamed and stood up, trying to shake the toad off of him.

"Terra, James, help me!" he yelled.

"Us?" I asked,

"Yeah, you're the ones with….argh….all the bloody spells." He said, till trying t detach himself from the evil toad. James shot up, pointed his wand at the toad and screamed.

"Alohamora!"

Suddenly Sirius and the Frog were in the air, the frog still trying to eat Sirius's arm.

"Brilliant spell there James" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was the first thing to come to mind" he said.

"I'm still up here" Sirius yelled.

"We need to help him" Lily squealed. I looked up at Sirius. The toad had made several gashes on his arm. Then from behind us came a loud voice.

"Muddamos!"

Then a huge torrent of mud rained down on us, splattering everybody, Sirius and the toad were knocked down from the ceiling with the force. After the mud stopped falling we all looked at each other. Everybody was caked in mud. The only good thing that happened was that the toad detached itself from Sirius, who was clutching his injured arm in pain. We all looked up and saw a tall man in mud splattered robes looking down at us sheepishly.

"Opps, I must have gotten the wrong spell. Sorry bout that. By the way, I'm Professor Jaggers, your new defense against dark arts teacher." he said.

"God help us" Danavee said, rolling her to the ceiling. Then with a sudden jolt, the train railed and we were all thrown into a heap, landing on Professor Jaggers.

"It's going to be a long trip" James said; and I couldn't help agreeing.

A/N: So what do you think? It might be a bit weird now, but once the story comes into play, it will be a lot better. Please Review!


End file.
